eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tord
For the article about the real life figure, see Tord Larsson Tord is the former tetartagonist turned (current) main antagonist of Eddsworld. Appearance and Personality Tord is known for having a red hoodie and being generally trigger happy (Bringing guns in almost every episode he was in), a quality that would appear on several occasions in the Eddisode Spares. His hair comes into two points at the front, resembling horns. Unlike all the other characters, Tord is Norwegian, as his accent and name are different from others (His license plate in 25ft Under the Seat spells "N0R5K1" or "NORSKI", meaning Norwegian). It was first said in Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld that Tord hated Tom and is also shown in other episodes such as Ruined and 25ft under the seat. This Eddisode also reveals Tord's Hentai addiction. In the same episode, he has a Norwegian accent, proving that he's from Norway. It's revealed in Zombeh Attack Tord has grey eyes. Tord left the series in 2008 at the start of 25ft Under the Seat where the character drove off, after reversing into Tom. Tord had his own reasons for leaving the series, and probably will never appear again in Eddisodes, shorts, or comics in the future. He does help out Edd with his episodes and art sometimes. It was also heard that Tord will not have a different actor, as said in Edd's Formspring account. He said that Tord didn't want anyone to take his place voicing his character since he believes that the character belongs to him. In Zanta Claws II, Zanta said that Tord was his favorite and asked Edd if he could replace him. Edd said with a blank face "No". Tord presumably has a lust for hurting and killing other people. As heard in the first Zanta Claws, he used real guns in a game of paintball. It has been noted that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. Tord's voice actor's last video was Moving Targets, but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft under the seat without speaking. Chris Bingham under the guise of Egon in the Ask Egon Introduction mentioned you could ask him anything in the world as he knew everything but he says he doesn't know what happened to Tord. On the 30th March 2012, the real Tord uploading a YouTube video of him giving his dedications to Edd, who passed away on the 25th March 2012, and explaining why he left Eddsworld. Although Tom is unsure, Tord, along with his voice actor, is planned to make a cameo appearance in Saloonatics. Tom seemed to be open to the idea of Tord's character returning to the show, but he has stated that his voice actor, Tord Larsson definitely will not be returning.Vokle: [http://www.vokle.com/events/66306-an-hour-with-tomska An Hour with TomSka] Tord may be returning in the series since Paul has drawn him, but it is unknown who will voice him once the character returns. It has been stated by an associate of the show that Tord will return to the show, but as the Red Leader. This character has been hinted at in The Snogre, the plane has his logo and the signature "N0RSKI" on it. This character was also hinted at in WTFuture when Future Tom and Future Matt come back to stop Future Edd . "Red Leader" is stated to appear in various other series' created by Tom Ridgewell such as "Crash Zoom" and "Zach", but it is unknown when. .]]Tord plays a major role in The End, first appearing as a supporting character in Part One, and the main antagonist of Part Two. His gun-happy demeanour has almost completely subsided in the eight years since his departure, leaving him as a humble inventor, as proven by his couch capsules. However, Part Two reveals this, and his entire friendship with the guys, to have been a lie. After the climactic battle between him and the guys in The End, Tord's right arm and half of his face were drenched in blood, with the skin beginning to peel off. Tord's Departure Tord's departure from the series sparked an ongoing discussion among fans. Many have asked why or when did he leave or if he is planning to return. The official reason stated by Edd himself on a DeviantArt journal entry is that: :"Shortly after The Dudette Next Door, Edd had major computer problems and was using Internet café''s and all sorts to stay in contact, leaving Tom and Tord to discuss alone. Thus leading to both parties finding they didn't like each other too much, haha. But once Edd returned, things continued as usual! Tord 'left' right after Moving Targets was completed over three years ago, simply because he wished to pursue his own ambitions separately from the group."'' In a vlog, Thomas Ridgewell stated the reason Tord left is because he "didn't really like his fans and the attention that they gave him". Tomska also stated in his Youtube Video EDDSWORLD VLOG- Tord, Edd and Charity that when he left the show it "opened this Pandora's Box of crazy fans that never left him alone to the extent that he now'' can't use his real name''". The reason why the CHARACTER departed was because he wanted to pursue his dream in the big city, as stated in The End. It is also hinted he joined the "enemy" in secret after Moving Targets, as he is seen in their army suit, as well as being associated with Paul, Patryk, and an unnamed person who overheard them steal the tank (he is seen in a picture in the hidden room). Another fact that supports this is that there is a button that unveils a tank (presumably used by the "enemy"). Cameos and References Post-Departure *In the episode 25ft Under the Seat (coincidentially his final episode as a regular), Tord appears in one of Tom's flashbacks. *In MovieMakers what apears to be Tord's head is barely visable in the part of the opening credits introducing the characters. *Tord's past self makes a cameo appearance in WTFuture, and is even voiced by Tord Larrson himself, when Future Edd travels back to the events of Zombeh Attack 1. *In Zanta Claws III, Zanta appears to be wearing Tord's hoodie when he is inside Edd's House, which may be a reference to Zanta saying Tord was his favorite in Zanta Claws II. *In Fan Service, Tord was mentioned in an email saying "where did he go?" * In a flashback seen at the beginning of Hammer & Fail 2, Tom is on the phone screaming "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WHYYYYY?!". It's not confirmed, but it's generally assumed to be Tord on the other line. *Tord's head is featured in the Eddsworld: Legacy fundraiser video, as a member of Edd's army of friends. *In 'The Snogre' three people parachute out of the plane: Paul, Patryck and probably Tord. The Norski sign is on the plane and Red Leader's logo is also shown on the plane. Fun Dead revealed the third person to be Tord. *A silhouette of Tord is featured in Fun Dead, when a news report shows Paul and Patryk fighting off a horde of zombehs. Red Leader's logo is also shown on arcade machine once Tom grabs a dead Paul's AK47. Tord is also mentioned in one of the complaints. What can be assumed to be his genderbent version of himself is shown as a zombeh, although it's never been stated if it is. *A younger version of Tord is seen in PowerEdd during a flashback, similar to 25ft Under the Seat. *A picture of Matt and Tord is shown in Trick or Threat, when Edd is running to save Matt's Life. *An ancestor of Tord known as 'Todd' appears as a barkeeper in Saloonatics. *Tord himself returns in The End as a main character and as the main antagonist. Appearances *-Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 (First Appearance) *-Happy Birthday Tord (No Lines) *-Dudette Next Door *-The F.U.N Song *-Zombeh Attack *-Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld *-Eddsworld Halloween Short (No Lines) *-Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005 *-Snobody *-Tord's Adventure *-Zombeh Attack 2 *-Edd's Tales of Boredom (No Lines) *-Faster than a speeding bullet (No Lines) *-Eddsworld 20k *-Zombeh Nation *-Eddie's teddy *-Christmas Visitor (Cameo) *-Hello Hellhole *-This World of Edd (Cameo as Puppet) *-Zombeh Attack 3 *-Ruined *-Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *-Zanta Claws *-Money (That's What I Want) *-Random Bits *-Spares *-Just a Bit Crazy (No Lines) *-Moving Targets (Final Appearance as a Regular) *-25ft Under the Seat (Cameo) *-Zanta Claws II (Mentoined Only) *-MovieMakers (Possible Cameo) *-WTFuture (Cameo) *-Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) (Indirect Mention) *-Eddsworld: Legacy (Eddsworld's backstory and head only) *-Fan Service (Mentioned Only) *-The Snogre (Cameo) *-Fun Dead (Cameo) *-PowerEdd (Flashback) *-Mirror Mirror (Female Counterpart, Cameo in Piture Frame) *-Trick or Threat (Cameo in Piture Frame) *-Saloonatics (Ancestor Only) *-The End List of Deaths *Bisected vertically by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 *Mistaken for a zombeh and gunned down by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation *Shot by Tom with a shotgun (mistaken for a real skeleton) - Zombeh Attack 3 *Bitten by a zombie and reanimated - Zombeh Attack *Stabbed by the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak with a wooden stake- Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Crushed by Edd (along with Matt and Tom) - Ruined Tord as Red Leader It is belived that Tord (or his future self) is the constantly referenced 'Red Leader' who briefly appears as a silhouette in the begining of Fun Dead. Red Leader's first mention was in WTFuture, where Future Tom mentions him when he and Future Matt travel to the present to prevent Future Edd from killing Present Edd. He was shown to be connected to the Red Leader in The End (Part 2). Trivia *As revealed in Zanta Claws, Tord once played a game of paintball using real guns. *It seems that after he left, he went and signed up for the same army that Paul and Patryk are in and (presumably) became their leader. *He has a hatred for the song "Sunshine, Lollipops & Rainbows", as seen in Ruined and Hello Hellhole. It is also slightly referenced in The End, when Tom says "Hey! Sunshine Lollipops!" to get Tord's attention. ** Ironically, Tord's "lemotif" heard in The End (Part 2) was very similar to the song.. *He is considered to be the most popular character by fans. *The Red Leader logo is a part of Tord's hair, specifically the 2 strokes that stand upwards. *In his earliest appearances, he wore a black hoodie/cloak rather than his iconic red one. **It can actually be seen in The End when Tom enters Tord's room hung up on a hanger. *He was also the only of the main cast to be of other nationality (Norwegian), the rest of the group were all British. *Matt Hargreaves has recently tweeted out he had been sent a message from the real Tord on February 5th 2016. *As revealed in Saloonatics, Tord is of both American and Norwegian descent. *For unknown reasons Tord never tried to kill Edd or Matt in The End (Part 2) despite the fact they are no longer his friends; it was likely that Tord either had some moral standards, or was too focused about taking over the world to care about Edd and Matt. *Tord's last name is written in the Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, making him the only main character who's last name was revealed in universe. *In the earlier Eddisodes, if Tord was played by Tord Larsson, he would wear red, but if Alex L'Abbé played him (for his tenure of Tord's first two Eddisodes), he would wear black. Gallery EarlyTord.PNG|His earliest design in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 Tord the Zombeh.png|Tord as a Zombeh Tordsadventure.png|Edd's embarrassing picture of Tord. Tord 2012.png awesome.png|Tord about to walk into the girl's bathroom. henti.png|Tord reading a hentai magazine. TordBacon.PNG|Tord in "Breakfast" TordGun.PNG|Tord with a desert eagle tordsescape.jpg|Tord's escape attempt Tord_gun.png|Tord with an AK-47 Starring Tord.png|A Tord clone in "Spares" Screen Shot 2013-04-17 at 9.01.45 PM.png|Tord "Bein' crazy" in Edd's video "Just a Bit crazy". FunDead2.png|Tord/Red Leader in Fun Dead TordShadow.png|Close-up of the silhouette in Fun Dead Tord in color.png|Tord in Paul's style Eddandothersaskids.png|Tord when he was little in a flashback on PowerEdd Tord_Trick_or_Threat.jpg|Tord in a picture with Matt in Trick or Threat Screenshot 2015-09-27 at 10.21.34 AM - Edited.png|A shadowy figure (resembling Tord) "The End" from the MCM Comicon Preview TordEnd.jpg|Tord officially appears in The End. JustLikeOldTimes.jpg|"Just like old times..." Tord PRIKLE.jpg|Tord's unused design for Saloonatics RL LG.jpg|Red Leader logo as of The End Part 1|link=Red Leader Eddsworld END PART 2 NEW STILL.jpg|Tord in The End Part 2 References Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Recurring characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Comic Characters